The End and the Beginning
"The End and the Beginning" is the 52nd and final episode of Harvey Beaks. Synopsis The episode starts with Harvey, Fee and Foo playing "Ready Spaghetti", a pasta dish call out game verson of hide and seek. As Fee atempts to find either her friend or brother, a couple of strangers that look like Fee and Foo asked Fee if they seen these people, which is a picture of the twins as babies. That moment, Fee and Foo found their real parents. At Harvey's house, they introduce themselves, Grada and Bada. They been searching Fee and Foo for a long time. At first, Fee is mad at her parents why they left them in the first place all alone but they reveal it was the other way around when they rolled out off Grada's basket. Fee and Harvey test them and they prove to be weirdos. Fee, being annoyed and mad, tells them go back to their hometown and says that she and Foo have been fine on their own and always have, now actually they left them just as she leaves. Later, while in a tree, Fee thinks about their parents while Foo tells her that they been also searching them in a long time and Fee starts warming up to her parents. Later at Harvey's house, Fee told Harvey that they will go live with their parents now and she told him that they will also have to leave LittleBark, leaving Harvey shock and devastated by the news. At the middle of the episode, a flashback where Harvey first met Fee and Foo. Harvey opens up a park but a dozen of safety rules to follow like theirs a safety line where the swing can't go higher the safety line. Harvey sees Fee and she attacks him thinking a intruder, but Fee realize that he's just an ordinary and harmless bird and leave Harvey alone until Foo injures his foot and forced to go with to his house. Harvey takes Fee and Foo to his house, Irving and Miriam asks them if they have parents, Fee told them they don't have parents, Harvey and his parents shocked, feeling akward Fee takes Foo outside. Fee and Foo went to the playground back where they are in the sandbox punching the sand, when Harvey joins them, he does the same, and the trio are finally starting their friendship. The end of the flashback, Fee and Foo are about to leave, Harvey and the rest of the kids wishes them goodbye, except Dade who is very happy although Fee and Foo told him they will haunt him forever as they leave, leaving Dade confused. The Beaks parents arrive and tell the twins they can come back anytime. Harvey gave them a writing kit which they can use to stay in touch. Right before they leave, Harvey starts to cry, Fee tells him to stop but Foo also starts cry and then the three start cry as well and they say goodbye to everyone and thanking them for everything. As the imp family dissappear over the hill, Harvey whispers goodbye to the twins. Back at Harvey's house, Harvey still looks at the window thinking and missing Fee and Foo. Miriam worries him not having dinner. Irving explains that sometimes others that come into one's life have to leave even if they don't want. Miriam tells Harvey that he's lucky to be their friend and nothing will change that. At the end, Harvey went to the playground where they met Fee and Foo for the first time, goes on the swing and goes higher on the safety line. As he swings, Irving narrates and explains friends are the one who makes you laugh, being brave and influences you, influencing Harvey as taking risks in life to remember them by and that Fee and Foo will always be with him. Harvey passes over the line a happier bird as the screen of his close-up face iris out. At the final scene of Harvey Beaks, Mitch delivers something at Harvey's mailbox, revealing to be a letter from Fee and Foo. Notes * Some of the photos which Harvey had, were part of the intro. * This is the first time (and only) that we see flashbacks of Foo and Fee when they were younger. * At the end of the episode, some of the scenes that Harvey remembered were from the episodes "Bark Kart", "Little Littlebark", "Bag of Naughty", "Night Maid", "The Ballad of Muesli and Jangles", and others. Category:Series finales